


Covalent

by CatWingsAthena



Series: Elemental Powers AU [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Creepy Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Dubiously Consensual Kissing, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Not Murdoc/Mac, Platonic Bed Sharing, Team as Family, There's a good reason but it's still angsty, murdoc being murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWingsAthena/pseuds/CatWingsAthena
Summary: It's been two months since Mac and Jack bonded. Two months since they sprang Riley from Elemental prison. Two months since The Ghost got away. But now, there's a new villain on the scene. He's after Mac, and he just might destroy everything they've built so far...
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Samantha Cage & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Samantha Cage & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Samantha Cage & Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Elemental Powers AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601146
Comments: 197
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody! Welcome to Part 2 of my AU! I'm so glad you're still with me! This chapter contains references to the deaths of strangers and someone deliberately causing themselves pain, although not in a self-harm kind of way. Hope you enjoy!

Mac, Jack, Riley and Bozer stood on the trail out by their house, on a long, straight stretch that was particularly good for their purpose this afternoon.

“All right, Mac,” said Jack. “Go. And don’t worry about me, I can handle it.”

Mac smiled. “I know the drill.” With that, he started walking away.

They’d done this every week for the past two months. In that time, as the newly expanded Phoenix branch of the USMRD had grown closer and Mac and Jack’s relationship had improved dramatically from where it had been in the beginning, their radius had expanded well past their initial two hundred feet, although it was still fairly small due to the strength of Mac’s power. Riley’s radius had also grown by leaps and bounds—since she didn’t have as much raw power as Mac, she could go even farther.

When he passed the three hundred foot marker they’d set up earlier without so much as a twinge, Mac turned around and gave a thumbs-up, then turned back around and kept walking.

At four hundred feet, Mac felt his chest start to tighten.

At four-fifty, he was having trouble breathing, and felt pain shooting through his torso.

At four seventy-five, he was barely standing, making slight pained gasps as he trudged forward.

He kept going. Just a little farther...

Mac hit the five hundred marker, and his legs gave out underneath him. He urgently crawled back the way he came, looking up to see Jack getting up from the ground as well and staggering toward him. As soon as he was able, Mac stood up and ran to Jack, who met him halfway in a hug.

“Damn, kid,” Jack whispered. “When I say go for it, you  _ go _ for it.”

“Five hundred,” Mac breathed, panting. “We’re average.”

“It barely counts,” said Riley. “ _ Some _ of us are  _ sane _ and stop when we get dizzy.”

“Yeah, well, we made it, so it counts, ain’t that right, Bozer?” said Jack.

“Oh, no, I am  _ not _ getting in the middle of this one,” Bozer declared.

“Anyway, I bet I can do seven hundred,” said Riley.

“No way,” scoffed Mac, finally disengaging from Jack.

“Okay, maybe six fifty.”

“Now that I might believe.”

Just then, Jack’s phone buzzed. He picked it up and looked at it. “And we are gonna have to settle that another time. Patty needs us at work.”

“All right,” said Bozer. “Go catch bad guys.”

...

When Jack, Riley, and Mac arrived at headquarters, Sam and Desi were already there, and Patty was standing at the front of the room with a serious expression—well, with an expression that was even more serious than usual, which was saying something. She tapped her tablet, and some pictures appeared on the projector screen. “Afternoon. In 2008, a Mossad operative was murdered in Madrid. 2010, a human rights lawyer and her husband in Dubai. 2012, a CIA informant and his close friend in Tokyo. All of these high profile assassinations were carried out by the same man. This man.” A blurry image of a man in profile came up. “An unidentified hit man known only by his CIA file number: Suspect 218. Apparently, he likes to contact his targets right before he kills them.” A series of odd snippets of text came up.

“Why is a raven like a writing desk?” asked Riley. “What does that even mean?”

“Lewis Carroll,” said Mac. “Famous riddle with no real solution.”

“That's just him taunting his victims, that's all it is,” said Jack.

“The CIA received intel that S-218 was hired for a job here in the States,” said Patty. “But their investigation hit a wall, so they reached out to us.”

“Now hang on,” said Jack, “what makes this our kind of thing? Do we even know he’s a mage?”

“For certain? No,” said Patty. “But there’s one thing that makes us think so. All the hits I just mentioned, and every other that’s been linked to this man? The victims were either an Elemental or a bonded mage pair, and the primary target in the pair assassinations seems to have been the Elemental in every case where we can make that determination.”

“So that would make our guy a Void mage,” said Sam. “He goes after the Elementals, their bondmates are just collateral damage.”

Jack glanced over at Mac, who was fidgeting with something, Jack couldn’t see what. He wasn’t sure how the kid would handle chasing a Void mage. He’d more than proven himself in the field—even against Void magic—but he was still so afraid of having his power taken away, it might cause problems if he ever ended up in a situation like that. If he didn’t think it would create more problems that it would solve, Jack might offer to use his abilities on Mac, someplace where he felt safe, and start teaching him how to do stuff without his power in case he ever needed to. But it was probably better not to use his power on Mac at all, and to make sure Mac knew he wouldn’t.

“Okay,” Jack said finally, “Any idea who hired him?”

“No,” said Patty, “and we don’t know who the target is, either.”

“Sounds like we don’t know anything,” said Riley.

“Actually, we know one thing,” said Patty. “Him.” A picture of a man came up on the screen.

“Rajan Patel,” Jack read.

“An Indian diplomat?” said Riley.

“Patel landed at LAX 15 minutes ago. CIA says he's using his diplomatic pouch, which can't legally be searched, to smuggle in a dossier on S-218's next target,” said Patty.

“So to avoid tipping off his next victim, S-218 wants the dossier hand delivered,” said Desi.

“If the CIA is tracking him, why aren't they moving on him?” asked Jack.

“My contact suspects he has moles inside the agency.”

Finally, Mac spoke up. “So they want us to tail Patel to his next meet, and catch S-218?”

“This is the biggest lead we've ever had on this guy. And it might be our last chance to stop him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter contains a dubiously consensual kiss and manipulation of someone's emotions via powers (the two are related). If it matters to you, the person doing this has what they believe is a good reason--make up your own mind about whether it was actually justified. Hope you enjoy!

Over comms, Mac heard Jack, Sam and Riley complaining to each other about their clothes. His own collar was intensely itchy and poked him every time he moved his head, and his tie around his neck felt like it was choking him, but he didn’t see the point in adding to that particular strand of conversation, so he didn’t.

Mac was standing by a piece of art, pretending to admire it while scanning the room with his peripheral vision, when a man with short brown hair slid over to him.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” said the man.

“Yes,” said Mac. “Very nice.”  _ Damn. _ He’d been hoping to avoid the actual talking-to-people part of being at a party, but it would look suspicious to break away too suddenly. He’d have to keep this going for just long enough to make his escape gracefully, and hope the rest of his team could cover everything until then.

“Ooh, Mac has to make small talk,” said Riley through comms. “I want popcorn.”

“Tell me, are you enjoying yourself?” asked the man. For some reason, his gaze made Mac feel vaguely uncomfortable.

“Anything to get away from my sister,” said Mac, with a pointed sigh he hoped Riley would pick up on. Served her right for the popcorn comment. “She’s in town for the weekend, and she’s  _ so _ annoying. But this gathering is... exclusive enough that I finally managed to shake her.”

“Not cool,” muttered Riley.

“Ah, yes,” said the man. “Families can be awfully...  _ messy, _ can’t they?” 

Mac nodded, despite the unsettled feeling the man’s words had left him with. “They certainly can.”

“Hey guys, heads up,” he heard Director Thornton say over comms. “Our target has arrived.”

“It was nice talking to you,” said Mac, “but I’ve got someone I said I’d meet here, and I should really get going...”

“Surely you can wait another moment?” asked the man, and Mac’s blood froze. “Come on. Take a walk with me. I insist.”

“I really don’t think...”

“Sweetheart!”

Sam’s voice cut through the crowd. She put a hand on Mac’s arm, smiling. “There you are, sugar. I was wondering where you’d got to.”

“Oh,” said the man. “Your girlfriend. How... pleasant.”

“See, I really have to go,” said Mac.

The man’s eyes narrowed.

Which was approximately when Sam grabbed the back of Mac’s head and kissed him.

And  _ holy shit _ Sam’s mouth against his felt  _ so good  _ and why,  _ why _ had he never done this before? Sam was intelligent, beautiful... and  _ wow _ was she a good kisser.

For a moment, Mac felt everything except Sam and the kiss fall away.

All too soon, she pulled back. Mac tried to follow, but she smiled and put a finger on his lips, and he smiled back, blinking.

“Come on, love,” she said, “there was a piece over here I really wanted to show you.”

Oh, right. They were in an art loft. Why were they in an art loft again?

Sam took Mac’s arm and steered him away.

They went around a corner, and, like a slap in the face, the feeling vanished.

To be replaced a moment later by a surge of anger that Mac knew came from  _ him, _ and not Sam’s machinations.

“What the hell, Sam?” hissed Mac as loudly as he dared without attracting attention in the crowded room. “I thought we didn’t use powers on each other unless it was an emergency.”

“It  _ was _ an emergency,” Sam replied. “That man you were talking to? He’s our hit man.”

“Are you sure?” asked Director Thornton over comms, and  _ great, _ Mac’s  _ entire team _ had been listening in while he kissed Sam and quite possibly made some rather embarrassing noises...

“If she says it, she’s sure,” said Desi.

“For the record, his emotional signature was completely off. As in, psychopath off. And, in my unscientific opinion? Mac, I don’t like the way he was looking at you.” Sam was looking around the room, scanning for the man they’d shaken. “I had to get you away from him.”

“What, and you couldn’t trust my acting skills?”

“Frankly, no. Not with an almost certain psychopath and quite possible practiced hit man.”

Mac wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “That was still out of line.”

“Guys?” said Riley. “I just lost visual on Patel.”

“Who has him?” asked Director Thornton.

“I do,” said Desi, “but he’s no longer wearing the jacket.”

“Which is probably where he kept that pouch of goodies,” said Jack.

Mac and Sam stepped out from around their corner and started looking around. “I don’t have Patel,” said Mac, “but our possible hit man is wearing a brightly colored jacket he wasn’t before.”

“That’s Patel’s jacket,” said Riley. 

“We missed the drop,” said Jack.

“Davis, Mac, Dalton, follow the suspect. Nguyen, Cage, you’re with me, we’ll take the other stairs, try to cut him off,” said Director Thornton.

“He’s rabbiting,” said Mac as the man broke into a sprint. “Let’s go!”

Mac, Jack and Riley raced to the stairs, only to see the man in the jacket jump down them, flying over the rails.

Mac reached out.

_ (Carbon, hydrogen, copper—insulated wire.) _

Perfect.

Mac started to pull the lamp out of the wall.

“What are you doing?” asked Jack.

“Just go get him!” Mac shouted.

Jack and Riley ran down the stairs, Riley having kicked off her heels.

Mac quickly pulled the wire over to the stairs. “Jack, Ri, don’t touch the rails!” he shouted, then slammed the ends of the wire onto the metal banister.

The man fell with a buzz and a shout.

The three ran down the stairs, but the man was gone.

“Hang on, wait,” said Jack. “He dropped something.” Jack picked up a piece of paper from the floor. His eyes went wide as he unfolded and looked at it. “Well, now we know who the target is.”

“Who?” asked Mac.

Jack turned the picture around to show Mac and Riley a picture of Mac.

“You.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter contains a gunfight and references to the dubcon kiss in chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!

Jack sat in the briefing room at headquarters and wondered how they were going to get out of this mess.

Not only did they have a world-class assassin coming after Mac, but Mac seemed to have a serious problem with the way Sam had gotten him away from said hit man—and, honestly, Jack didn’t blame him one bit. From what Jack had been able to piece together, she’d made him feel like he  _ wanted _ that kiss to improve his acting. Having someone mess with your head like that... it was pretty disturbing. Jack would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little pissed at Sam too. But mostly, he was grateful Mac was alive.

Now they needed to keep him that way.

“There’s no way S-218 dropped that photo by mistake,” said Desi. “It’s too big, and the diplomatic pouch would’ve been sealed. He wants you to know he’s coming for you.”

“We’ve got a pattern here,” said Sam. “He taunts his victims with text messages, and now this.”

“What did you get from the diplomat?” asked Patty.

“He knows next to nothing,” said Sam. “He was hired anonymously. The diplomatic pouch was shipped to him already sealed. His instructions were to put the pouch in his jacket and leave it on a bench at the party.”

“Doesn’t matter,” said Mac, turning away from Sam. “I already know who ordered the hit.”

“Who?” asked Jack.

“Look at that picture. Do you recognize it?”

“Hang on, isn’t that...”

“The Ghost’s apartment. He must have had a camera hidden somewhere.”

“You’re kidding me. A bomber hires an assassin to take you out?”

“We’ve almost caught him twice in the last two months. He must have worked out that I’m a full Elemental, and therefore a threat. If I were him, I’d be interested in taking me off the board.”

“We’re not gonna let that happen,” said Patty. “Sam, Desi, start running leads. Riley, search the dark web—see if you can find where and how this guy was hired. Mac, I’m putting you with a sketch artist—of all of us, you got the clearest look at his face. Jack, stay with Mac. Do not leave him.”

“Understood,” said Jack, who had had absolutely no intention of leaving Mac anyway.

“Hang on,” said Mac. “Why am I stuck here? I’m the best bait you have to draw this guy out into the open.”

“No, no, man. Whether it's deep-sea fishing or hit man hunting, you don't throw your friends out there as bait. You know that. And besides, this sicko isn’t sticking to his targets. He’s killing whoever gets in the way. You wanna put Riley in danger? Huh?”

“No one said you and Riley have to stay right with me. You could hide.”

“First, Patty just did say  _ exactly _ that, and second, no! Mac, I know you like to do your thing with whatever you’ve got, but  _ you _ are not on the table!”

“We’re trying to save lives,  _ anything _ is on the table!”

Jack knew he’d never win by appealing to Mac’s nonexistent sense of self-preservation. So he changed tack. “How about me? Huh? Me and Riley? Are we on the table, too?”

Mac was silent.

“That’s what I thought. And even if,  _ even if _ you found a way to keep us safe while you put yourself in this lunatic’s path...” Jack took a breath and put his hands on Mac’s shoulders. “The last thing I need is your death on my conscience.” Jack felt his voice break. “That’d  _ kill _ me. So please, let’s let Desi and Sam handle this one, okay? They’ve got it.”

Slowly, Mac nodded.

Then, his phone buzzed.

“It’s a text,” he said. “From a blocked number.”

“Well?” said Patty.

“Where seldom is heard a discouraging word,” said Mac slowly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Jack.

“It’s a lyric, from “Home On the Range.”

Jack sighed. Sometimes he forgot Mac’s exceedingly tenuous grasp on what other people knew. It could lead to him launching into a complicated speech about something way over the heads of everyone present, or it could lead to him explaining that a lyric was from a song everyone and their second cousin knew. It depended on the day, really.

“Yeah, I know, I love the track, but what does it mean?” Jack clarified.

Mac’s face went pale. “He's telling me where he is.”

Jack felt his own face blanch in turn. “Shit, Bozer.”

“We have to get there,” said Mac.

Patty had already picked up the phone and was calling Desi and Sam. “Hello? Yes, it’s me. Get to Mac’s house, NOW. S-218 is heading there. He may already be there. And—Mac? Is Bozer home?”

Mac nodded.

“That’s a yes. Hurry.” Patty hung up.

“They need backup,” said Jack. “That guy’s taken out trained operatives before, and they’ll have a civilian to protect.”

“Agents Nguyen and Cage are more than qualified—”

“He’s my FRIEND!” Mac shouted, and every head in the room turned to look at him. He lapsed back into quiet. “And if he dies because some hit man was coming after  _ me, _ and I wasn’t there to help him—I’ll never forgive myself.” He looked at Patty. “Please.”

Patty sighed. “Go. If Riley’s on board.”

“Hell yeah I’m on board. Let’s go get this guy.”

...

When Mac, Jack and Riley pulled up to their house, they saw Desi and Sam’s car in the driveway.

As they watched, Desi and Sam hopped out.

“You go around back,” whispered Jack. “We’ll go in the front.”

When they got into the entryway, they saw Bozer standing there, shaking.

“Where is he?” asked Mac.

Just then, he heard footsteps behind him.

And felt the sharp slap of his power leaving him.

He couldn’t afford to freak out. He could freak out later. Right now, he needed to protect his friend.

“Get down!” he shouted, tackling Bozer and pulling them both behind the kitchen counter as shots started ringing out. Jack slid in behind him and returned fire, and Riley was close behind.

Meanwhile, Desi and Sam had found their own cover and were likewise firing. 

“What’s going on?” yelled Bozer.

“Long story,” said Mac. “I’ll explain later.”

“If there is a later,” said Bozer.

“Basically, another wacko hired  _ this _ wacko to kill Mac,” said Jack, before popping up to fire again and ducking back down.

“Great,” Bozer groaned.

Mac felt sick. He couldn’t reach out, couldn’t feel around for anything he could use. He’d have to risk poking his head up, have to do it visually.

Mac stuck his head up for a second, looked at what was on the counter, then ducked back down and took inventory from the scene in his memory.

Wine bottles. A pump. Empty paper towel rolls. Duct tape. He could work with that.

Just then, he heard Sam cry out, and Desi shout, “SAM!”.

He couldn’t stop. He had to keep the rest of them alive.

Mac shot up again and grabbed all of the above, plus a wine bottle opener and a broom from the corner, and set to work.

“Bozer, I need you to open these and pour out about a third each,” he said. He figured giving Bozer something to do might help keep him from panicking.

As he slid the finished bottle rockets onto the broom, Jack shouted, “I’m out of ammo!”

“We’re dead,” said Bozer.

“Have a little faith,” said Mac, pulling the cork out of the first bottle rocket.

It went soaring past S-218, breaking the window behind him as he advanced.

The next rocket hit its target.

S-218 fell over the balcony, screaming the whole way.

Jack, Mac and Riley ran to the balcony and looked over. “He’s not there,” said Jack. “What’s this guy  _ made _ of?”

“Guys,” called Desi.

She was helping Sam sit up. Sam’s shirt was open, and she had a bullet in the shoulder of her bulletproof vest.

“Good thing I was wearing this,” Sam said, gesturing to the vest.

“Yeah,” said Jack. “Good thing.”

“You okay?” Mac asked Bozer.

“Yeah,” said Bozer. “But next time, can y’all try a little harder  _ not _ to bring work home?”

“Sorry, Boze,” said Mac, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I know you’ve been through a lot tonight, but do you think you could come into headquarters and draw the guy for us?”

“We all saw him,” said Desi. “Why not have a sketch artist...”

“Because you haven’t seen Bozer draw.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter contains more guns. Hope you enjoy!

Jack, Mac, Riley, Bozer, Desi, Sam, and Patty sat around a computer as Bozer drew S-218.

Just then, Mac’s phone beeped.

“Message from a blocked number again,” he said, and showed everyone.

<YOU ARE FUN!> along with two wine bottle emojis and an explosion emoji.

“Could you trace that, Riley?” asked Mac.

Riley started typing. A moment later, she shook her head. “Anonymous SMS account,” she said. “No dice.”

“I’m done,” said Bozer, holding up his drawing.

“Whoa,” said Jack. “Nice work.”

Riley scanned in the drawing.

“Well, Mac, you were right about Bozer’s drawing skills. This is good enough for facial rec.” The computer cycled through a number of faces as Riley watched. “Got him... whoa, plot twist. He doesn’t just have one identity, he has eight. And counting.”

“I bet every one of these identities lines up with a job he pulled, which means we finally have a lead on the guy, so thank you, Bozer,” said Mac.

“Looks like one of S-218’s old aliases rented a car at LAX three days ago,” said Riley.

“All rental car companies these days have LoJack. Can you track that?” asked Jack.

“Yeah, I'm on it,” said Riley, already typing.

“Nice work,” said Mac when a location appeared on the screen. “Junkyard in Sun Valley. Let’s go.”

“Mac,” said Patty. “We got it. Sam, Desi, with me.”

Mac looked at Jack and Riley, then sighed. “All right.”

...

Mac, Jack, Riley and Bozer listened through comms and watched on a security camera feed Riley had set up as Director Thornton, Desi and Sam arrived at the junkyard.

“That’s his car up ahead,” said Sam, gun drawn.

“Careful,” said Desi.

“There’s a diplomatic pouch on the seat,” said Sam.

Slowly, Director Thornton opened the car door. “I’ve got a phone in here.”

Just then, the phone started ringing.

Director Thornton picked up. “Hello?”

The voice on the other end, coming through the comms because the phone was on speaker and so close to Director Thornton’s ear, was high and nasal and instantly recognizable as the voice of the man Mac had spoken to at the party. “You know, it’s so nice to be dealing with a government agency that’s semi-competent. Now everyone with a gun, place them on the ground, and step away.”

“Yeah,” said Desi fiercely, “that’s not gonna happen.”

Just then, red dots appeared on Sam’s, Desi’s, and Director Thornton’s chests.

“Oh,” said S-218. “Well, I beg to differ. Have you ever heard of remote sniper rifles? Free-hanging barrels, quick strike firing pins, laser range finders to account for target speed. Any one of these babies can put a bullet through your spinal column before you can blink. Fun times, right? And when you’ve got three of these beauties, all programmed through a simple remote, _that’s_ what I call a good time. So, why don’t you all play nice and drop your little guns.”

Slowly, Sam dropped her gun. Director Thornton did the same, followed by Desi.

“Eh-eh-eh, the one on your ankle as well,” said S-218.

Desi sighed, unstrapped her ankle gun, and kicked it away.

“Good call. Although it does appear that not all the members of your party are present, and I just can’t seat you until everyone is here.” He paused. “MacGyver? I can only assume that you're listening in. I got to tell you, Mac. I thought this was just gonna be another simple job. But you have made things so... damned... _interesting._ I mean, electrifying the handrails? The wine bottle rockets? And that’s what you can do _without_ your powers? You know, I have been turning people into fertilizer for a long time, and it’s hard for me to get excited about my job anymore. But it would be a huge honor to be the one who finally puts you in the ground, Mac. A _huge_ honor. So big, in fact, that I am willing to trade all of the other contracts for that chance.”

“What other contracts?” asked Mac, hoping he was wrong about the answer.

“Come on,” said S-218. “You did not honestly think that I traveled all this way for just one hit, did you?” He paused. “Hey, Sam. Why don't you take a look in that pouch for me, will you?”

Sam opened the pouch, to find pictures of herself, Desi, Director Thornton, Jack, and Riley.

“See, I was hired to take out all six of you,” S-218 continued. “But in all honesty, I just haven't needed the money for years. I just take these jobs to keep from being bored. So, I'm gonna make you a deal. MacGyver meets me here. South entrance of the junkyard. Jack and Riley can stay in the car. And I'm gonna let the rest of you live.”

“Don’t take the bait, Mac,” said Sam. “He’s playing games.”

“Now, Sam,” said S-218 in a soft snarl. “Don't be rude. I'm a man of my word. So, believe me, when I say that if I don't see MacGyver's smiling little face here in the next 15 minutes, these remote sniper rifles are going to start to bang, bang.” There was a moment of quiet. “What do you say, MacGyver? Do you want to come out and play?”

The phone call ended.

“We have to go,” said Mac.

“Mac...” said Jack.

“Don’t even try to argue with me! If we don’t, Desi and Sam and Director Thornton are gonna die.”

Jack sighed. “I hate this. Riley?”

“We have to go, but we are _not_ staying in the car. We find this guy and we take him on together.” Riley put her rig in her bag. “I might be able to help with those rifles.”

“Awesome,” said Jack.

“Come on, then,” said Mac. “We’re wasting time.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! This chapter contains gun violence and major character injury. Hope you enjoy!

When Jack, Riley and Mac got to the junkyard, they pulled up to the south entrance.

They all got out of the car. Jack and Riley headed one way, and Mac headed another. Jack and Riley settled down somewhere where they could see Mac, but not be seen by him.

“Okay,” said Riley, “I think I can hack the remote he’s using to control the rifles. I just need to get within range...”

“I’ll cover you,” said Jack. “Do your thing.”

Together, they crept closer as Riley took out her rig.

Meanwhile, Mac was standing alone.

An eerie whistle sounded that made the hair on the back of Jack’s neck stand up. It was the tune of “Home On the Range,” slow and exceedingly creepy.

“Okay,” Mac called. “I’m here.”

S-218 walked into view. He was carrying a large black box with toggles on it. Jack could just barely make out camera screens.  _ Explains how he knows where they are. _

“Weapons,” said S-218. “Let me see them.”

“I don't have any.” Mac slowly took off his jacket and dropped it to the ground.

“I can’t get the signal,” Riley whispered. “I need to get closer.”

“Much closer and he’ll see us,” whispered Jack.

“It’s a risk we’ll have to take,” Riley hissed back.

“I got to say, this has been a real pleasure,” said S-218. “I don't remember a mark ever being this much fun. Although your friends really are a hoot. Speaking of which, Riley? Jack?”

Jack swallowed as he saw a red light appear on Riley’s chest.

“Don’t even think about it. Desi, one move and your precious Sam is worm food. Jack, drop your gun, unless you want to see Riley blown away. And Riley, put the computer down.”

Jack and Riley did as they were told.

Mac glared at S-218. “We had a deal. I'm here, now let them go.”

S-218’s face spread into a truly sick grin. “MacGyver, don't tell me you didn’t read the fine print. I don’t let them go when you get here, I let them go when you’re  _ dead _ .”

S-218 raised his gun, and Mac dove to the side and started running down an alley.

S-218 followed, taking his time.

Jack lost sight of them, but he could hear gunshots. Which was almost reassuring, in a way. If the shots stopped, he’d freak out.

Then, they did.

Jack’s heart stopped beating for a moment until the shots started up again.

Jack didn’t dare move.

“You know, I should kill your friends now,” Jack heard S-218’s voice say, “but honestly, I’m curious what you’re gonna do next.”

More shots sounded.

“That’s pretty neat, huh? You know, my job usually involves sneaking around in the shadows, so it’s nice when I get to finally pull out the big guns. But you know what's NOT FUN, MacGyver?!”

There was a pause.  _ This guy is such a drama queen. _ It might have been funny if it wasn’t legitimately terrifying.

“You going back on your word. I’m sure your friends don’t appreciate that. Isn’t that right, Riley?”

Jack barely had time to panic before a shot rang out and Riley dropped to the ground with a cry.

“RILEY!” Jack shouted.

“Jack, don’t move!” Riley groaned.

“Ooh, I’m gonna kill you!” Jack yelled. “You son of a bitch! You hear me? You’re a dead man!”

“Don’t worry, MacGyver,” called S-218. “That’s a clean shot. Little through and through to the shoulder. See, this shot Riley recovers from. The next one? Not so much.”

Just then, the red dot disappeared from Riley’s chest.

Jack took a breath and dropped to his knees. “Talk to me, kiddo.”

“Go help Mac,” said Riley.

Jack hesitated. Riley was bleeding on the ground. He couldn’t leave her. But he couldn’t leave Mac to that lunatic either.

“You got it,” said Jack. “But I’m coming back for you, you hear?”

Riley nodded.

Jack ran out into the junkyard, following the feel of his bond with Mac. Soon enough, he found him.

“Which way?” Jack whispered.

“This way!” said Mac.

They ran until they hit a dead end.

Then, Jack saw a red dot appear on Mac’s chest, and S-218 striding towards them, holding the controller to the rifles.

“Dude,” he said. “I thought you said this was the way!”

“One of us had to make a decision,” Mac whispered back, raising his hands as Jack did the same.

“I have to say, MacGyver,” said S-218, “this is the most exciting Friday I’ve had in years.”

“You and I have very different standards for a fun Friday,” said Mac, obviously doing his best to keep the fear out of his voice and not being terribly successful at it.

“Obviously you didn’t like the terms of the first deal I offered. But I’m feeling generous today, so I’ll make you another. Are you ready for this?”

Mac sucked in a breath and nodded.

“If you leave here with me, no fuss, no tricks, I’ll let your friends live.”

“Riley needs a hospital...”

“Oh, I don’t think you understand. Not you and Jack and Riley. Just you.  _ Alone.” _

Jack saw Mac’s eyes widen as he grasped the implication.

“Do I need to tell you what happens if you say no?”

Mac mutely shook his head.

If S-218 took Mac away from here without Jack, it would  _ break _ their bond. Jack had only heard rumors about what that felt like, but it was supposed to be horrifically painful. Even beyond that, Jack had no idea what S-218 wanted with Mac, but he doubted it was anything good.

Even as he was turning all this over in his head, Jack saw Mac thinking it through and arriving at a conclusion.

“Okay,” he said. “Jack, I’m sorry.”

“Mac...”

“Don’t fight me on this! Think about Riley, and Desi, and Sam, and Director Thornton. If I don’t do this, none of them stand a chance. You don’t stand a chance. And he’ll most likely kill me anyway.” Mac sighed. “If I go with him, maybe I can get away. At least I’ll have a shot at it.”

Jack shut his eyes and nodded. He hated this, hated it with every fiber of his being, but Mac was right. If he didn’t do this, they’d  _ all _ be dead for sure.

“Much as I hate to interrupt this... touching moment, MacGyver, we have places to be. Come along.”

“Jack, you should lie down. So you don’t hurt yourself when you pass out.”

“Kid...”

“It’s okay.” Mac reached out and squeezed Jack’s hand, then let it go. His eyes were scared, and impossibly sad, but determined.

Slowly, he walked over to S-218, who put a hand on his shoulder, and Mac  _ shuddered, _ and everything in Jack wanted to run over there and rip that hand off his kid, but he was conscious of the little red dot glowing on his body and didn’t dare do any such thing.

Mac would need him when he got back.

He would get back.

S-218 walked Mac over to his car and opened the passenger’s side door. Mac got in.

S-218 got in the car and started driving away.

Just in time, Jack remembered to lie down. He wanted to stay standing, wanted to be there in case Mac looked back, but knew that if Mac did look back he’d want to see him taking care of himself and didn’t want to cause him unnecessary distress.

It started out like the usual feeling of pushing the bond, the tightness in his chest, the pain, the dizziness, but it built faster and to a fiercer height than it ever had before. Jack had been through quite a lot of pain in his life, but this was something new, something clawing at the very  _ core _ of him, and he was dimly aware that he was screaming with the little breath he had.

The last thing Jack saw before his body couldn’t take any more and he blacked out was feet running towards him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! This chapter contains threats of torture, needles, references to people getting physically sick (so if you're emetophobic you might want to give this one a pass), and general Murdoc creepiness. Hope you enjoy!

Mac woke slowly, feeling awareness return, and with it, pain.

It was a dull, aching kind of pain, a feeling of...  _ hollowness. _ Of something missing.

Mac tried to reach out and figure out where he was, but all he got was static.

Which was when he remembered.

_ They were driving away when it started. _

_ Mac had experienced the usual pains of childhood, and then some—cuts, burns, broken bones, and the like—but nothing he’d ever experienced could have prepared him for  _ this.

_ He felt like someone had reached into his chest and ripped out one of his vital organs, then left him with a bleeding wound—only he felt it  _ everywhere. _ His entire body was  _ screaming.

_ Mac felt a surge of nausea, and his stomach emptied down the front of his shirt. _

_ Beside him, in the driver’s seat, S-218 smiled. _

_ That was the last thing Mac saw before he lost consciousness. _

_ When he woke, still feeling the pain as a fierce, fiery  _ presence _ rather than simply an absence, he was still in the car, and dimly overheard S-218 making phone calls, though he couldn’t make out most of the words. He did catch the word “soundproof,” however, which probably would have been more alarming had he been able to focus on anything other than the pain. _

_ Eventually, they pulled into a warehouse, where a man walked up to the car holding a syringe. S-218 took it, swung his gun around, and shot the man before Mac could blink. _

_ S-218 turned back to Mac, smiling. “Now, I don’t want you making any trouble. So I’m afraid I’ll have to send you to sleep for a little while. Don’t worry, MacGyver, I’ll see you in the morning.” _

_ The needle entered Mac’s neck, and everything went black. _

Mac took a deep breath and tried not to panic. He could still get out of here, as long as he didn’t panic. There had to be a way. There had to be.

He took visual stock of his surroundings, ignoring how  _ wrong _ it felt not to be able to sense them. He was in a squarish room with gray tile for walls. He was sitting in a rusted chair, with handcuffs around his wrists. A single hanging light cast a dim glow. There were stairs leading up, Mac couldn’t see where to.

Just then, he heard a high, eerie whistle.

Home On the Range.

Mac took a deep breath. He couldn’t let this man see how scared he was. He couldn’t give him the satisfaction.

S-218 seemed interested in him and what he could do, impressed and intrigued. If he had a chance here, it would be by playing on that, convincing S-218 that he was just too interesting to kill for a little while longer, long enough to figure out how to get away.

If he didn’t have a chance... well, he’d try to go out in a way that would make his team proud.

Not that they’d ever know.

“How are you feeling, MacGyver?” asked S-218 smugly.

“You know,” said Mac, “I still don’t know your name.” It was obvious this man had a colossal ego, and Mac hoped getting him to talk about himself would distract him.

“When you've been in the business as long as I have, you collect a lot of names,” said S-218 slowly. “Guess if I had to pick one, I've always been partial to Murdoc.”

Mac nodded. “It suits you.”

“Now what is  _ that _ supposed to mean?” asked S-218—Murdoc.

Mac didn’t answer.

“Ah well,” said Murdoc. “If that’s how you’re going to be, we might as well just get the  _ fun _ started.”

“You know,” said Mac, trying to sound braver than he felt, “the longer you torture me, the more time Jack has to--”

“To find us?” said Murdoc. “I’m afraid that’s not going to happen. I have hidden you away quite well, my friend.”

Mac took a breath and shut his eyes. “Get on with it, then.”

Murdoc  _ giggled, _ causing Mac to shudder. “Would you tell Da Vinci to ‘get on with it’ while he was painting the Mona Lisa, huh? Would you tell Van Gogh to step it up while he was painting Starry Night?”

“Lot of people did, actually,” muttered Mac, who was loopy and in pain and really couldn’t help it.

Murdoc looked at him crossly. “That’s not my point. My  _ point _ is that you can’t rush art. And you are going to make a  _ magnificent _ canvas.”

With that, Murdoc stood and left the room.

As soon as he was sure Murdoc was gone, a tiny sob escaped Mac.

He was quite likely going to die here, and Murdoc was going to drag it out as long as he could.

At least Jack and Riley would be okay. He hoped Riley would look after Jack in the days to come. He’d need it.

...

Jack woke to the smell of vomit, an aching pain in his chest and head, and the awareness of a person hovering over him.

Next, he became aware that he was in recovery position, that the person was Sam, and...  _ No, no, no no no... _

Mac was gone.

Mac was  _ gone. _

He could  _ feel _ the space where Mac’s power used to be as a gaping emptiness in his mind. Just to be sure, he reached out for Riley, and felt her power, tenuous but reassuringly  _ present. _

If he’d lost both of them at once, he thought he might have gone insane.

Jack felt...  _ floaty. _ Oddly disconnected from the pain, from his body, from the reality that Mac was  _ gone _ and in the hands of an international assassin with a fervent desire to kill him, probably slowly and painfully.

Gradually, avoiding the pool of vomit by his head, he dragged himself up to a sitting position, then looked at Sam. “Where’s Riley?”

“Desi’s with her,” said Sam. “She’s over there. There’s an ambulance on the way.”

“And... what are you doing?”

She looked him square in the eye. “I’m flooding your system with endorphins to counteract the pain,” she said. “I can stop now if you want me to, but I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“How clearheaded will I be if you stop versus if you keep going?” asked Jack.

“Probably your best option in terms of keeping a clear head is for me to let what’s already in your system stay in your system and wear off naturally, but not give you any more. If I take it away and let you feel all the pain... you probably won’t be thinking very clearly. The pain should fade within twenty minutes or so, though, and then I can scale back the endorphins if you want—although, be warned, you’re still going to feel  _ off.” _

“I’ll feel  _ off _ until Mac’s back safe and bonded with me again,” said Jack. “But all right. Which way did that bastard go?”

Sam pointed. “Patty’s tailing him in the car.”

Just then, Sam’s phone rang. She picked up and put it on speaker. “Yes?”

“I lost him,” said Patty. “Or, more accurately, I never found him. He was gone by the time I got to the car.”

“Jack’s awake,” said Sam.

“On my way.” She hung up.

Jack sat the rest of the way up, then shakily got to his feet. “Let’s find Mac.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! About the "lot of people did, actually" thing--my sister pointed out when we were watching X-Ray + Penny that a lot of people did, in fact, criticize Van Gogh's work during his lifetime. I thought Mac would probably know that and might not be able to resist pointing it out--especially given the bit in Can Opener where he corrects El Noche on the lifespan of birds :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! This chapter is short and heavy on the hurt, but the next chapter is long and heavy on the comfort, so you've all got that to look forward to :)
> 
> This chapter contains implied torture, Murdoc being very creepy, and a bit of non-consensual touching (above the neck). Hope y'all like it!

Mac was near the end of his rope.

Murdoc had been in and out of the room all day—or what Mac assumed was all day, he couldn’t really tell time. He’d alternated between simple torture (not that there was anything  _ simple _ about Murdoc’s idea of fun) and just  _ sitting _ with Mac, sometimes telling him bizarre stories, sometimes just staring at him. Once, Murdoc told Mac a story about nearly dying from an allergic reaction to peanuts. The next time he came in, Murdoc had a bag of peanuts with him and was happily chowing down.

The time after that, he had a shock baton with him.

Every time Murdoc left, Mac looked around frantically for anything he could use to get away, but he couldn’t find anything—not that he could reach, anyway. He had a decent plan for breaching the door, if he could get out of his damn chair—but he didn’t have anything to pick the lock on his handcuffs with.

Mac was starting to wish—just a tiny bit—that Murdoc would just hurry up and end it.

When he heard the whistling on the stairs, Mac’s resolve cracked, and tears started sliding down his face. That whistle had come to mean  _ pain _ and he couldn’t help his reaction to it.  _ Classical conditioning, _ said some distant part of his mind.

_ Not helpful,  _ said the rest.

Mac couldn’t wipe the tears off his face, so he didn’t bother trying to hide them. Instead, he looked up at Murdoc, trying to get some sense of what was coming this time.

Murdoc was holding a phone.

“I have had such fun with you, MacGyver,” said Murdoc. “But I think it’s time we wrapped things up. Even with Riley’s... handicap, we don’t want to tarry too long.”

“You mean  _ you  _ don’t,” Mac managed.

“Oh, don’t cry, now,” said Murdoc, reaching out and gently wiping the tears off Mac’s face. Mac tried to pull away, but he couldn’t get far. “I told you I was feeling generous today. And I know how much your teammates mean to you—”

“No, you don’t,” said Mac. “You’re not capable of feeling that way about anyone.”

“Well, you’re right, I don’t. But. I am feeling so very generous today that I am going to give you the chance to say goodbye. Oh, and tell Riley not to bother. It’s untraceable.” Murdoc put the phone in Mac’s hand. “You have five minutes.”

With that, he walked away, whistling all the while.

Mac was already dialing Jack’s number.  _ Please pick up... _

...

Jack was in Riley’s hospital room with Bozer—Desi, Sam and Patty were out looking for leads on Mac—when his phone rang.

He picked up. “If this is a telemarketer, I swear—”

“Jack.”

Jack inhaled sharply. The kid’s voice sounded  _ shattered _ . He immediately put the phone on speaker. “Mac! Mac, talk to me. Where are you?”

He nodded at Riley, who started typing left-handed on the laptop that was already in her lap.

“I don’t know. Are you okay?”

“Am I...  _ Jesus, _ Mac... yes, I’m fine, but I’ll be a lot better once you’re home safe. Do you have anything that might help us figure out where you are?”

Mac was quiet for a moment. “I’m sorry, Jack, but... I don’t think I’m coming home.”

Jack’s heart stopped. “That’s bull. Of course you’re coming home. How are you calling us? Riley’s tracing you now.”

“He gave me the phone. Said it’s untraceable. I have five minutes.”

Riley looked up at Jack, eyes wet. “I’m sorry. I could trace this if I had more time, but in five minutes...” she shook her head.

“Keep trying,” said Jack.

“I will.” Riley went back to typing.

“It’s okay,” said Mac. “You don’t need to waste time. You guys—you’ve been the best team—the best  _ family _ anybody could’ve asked for, and—”

“NO,” said Riley firmly. “We are NOT doing this. We are NOT saying goodbye. There’s got to be a way you can get out of there.”

“I’ve tried!” Mac yelled. “I can’t find anything. He took my power, I don’t know what’s around me. I’m useless.” Mac gave a cry of frustration.

“Hey,” said Riley. “Nobody gets to talk about my brother that way. Least of all my brother.”

“Hey, roomie,” said Bozer. “You’re not useless without your power. And I can prove it. You wanna know how?”

“How?” asked Mac cautiously.

“Because, when we’re watching movies, you’re always yelling at the hero what to do. And you can’t sense what’s around  _ them, _ can you?”

“...No,” said Mac.

“Well, right now, you’re in a movie. That’s all this is. Our hero is stuck somewhere, and the villain’s coming back soon. Now. How are you going to tell the hero to make his daring escape?”

The room held its breath as Mac breathed.

Then:

“Guys... I need to take apart the phone.”

“If it’ll get you out of there, go for it,” said Jack. “We’ll see you soon, all right?”

Mac’s voice was shaky but determined. “See you soon.”

The line went dead.

“I’ve got a Shoden map running to search for Mac’s face,” said Riley. “The second he pops up anywhere, we’ll know.”

“I’ll call Desi and Sam and Patty and update them,” said Jack, starting to do just that.

“Now all we can do is wait,” said Bozer.

Riley sighed. “All we can do is wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said previously, I'm about to start school (classes start tomorrow), so my updates may slow down, but the end of this thing is in sight (I'm guessing 3 more chapters, one of which is already written? Don't quote me on that), so hopefully I'll finish before I get /too/ into things. Best!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! This chapter contains mentions of injuries and medical care. Hope you enjoy!

Mac stumbled through the sewer tunnel, trying to move as fast as he could.

His legs were shaky and numb after having been in the chair for so long, and he was horribly thirsty, of which fact he was reminded by the water splashing on the floor. But as he walked further away from where he had been kept, he felt his powers come back online.

Mac immediately reached out. He could feel the tunnel system, the people above him. He didn’t dare surface, not yet. He kept walking.

Eventually, he found an access point to the street. He climbed up, unsteady, and stepped out into the road, cars swerving around him. Mac tumbled over to the sidewalk and fell down.

He was so tired. He wanted Jack. He wanted to go home.

People started swarming around him, but he didn’t really care.

Eventually, a woman sat down next to him. “Hello?” she said. “What’s your name?”

Mac dragged himself up to a sitting position. “Mac.”

“Are you okay? Do you want me to call an ambulance?”

“Call Jack.”

The woman took out her phone. “Do you want to dial, or do you want to tell me the number?”

“Could I?” asked Mac, reaching for the phone.

The woman handed it over, and Mac dialed the number.

“Hey,” he said.

“Mac, we’ve got your location,” said Jack on the other end of the line. “Riley’s in the hospital, the bullet fractured her collarbone, we can’t leave yet, so we’re sending Desi and Sam to pick you up. I don’t know their ETA because I don’t know where they are, but they should be there soon, so just sit tight, okay? I’ll see you real soon.”

“Okay,” said Mac. He looked at the woman whose phone he was borrowing. “Is it okay if I stay on the phone a little longer?”

“Sure thing,” she said.

“So, uh, how’s Riley?” asked Mac.

“She’s being a trooper,” said Jack. “They’re really only keeping her for observation at this point. In fact, she suggested we stage a jailbreak to come get you, but I don’t want her screwing up her shoulder with too much activity just yet. But I’m not gonna hang up the phone until you’re ready, okay?”

“Okay.”

“You’re asking about us... how are  _ you _ doing?”

Mac winced. “I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t ask that.”

“Then you don’t have to answer right now.” Jack took a breath. “Tell you what. We’re going to be in the hospital for a bit, for Riley if not for you. But how about you tell me what you wanna do when we get home? Huh?”

Mac thought for a moment. “I don’t know, I just... I just want to see you.”

“Well, that one’s definitely gonna happen, ‘cause I’m not letting you out of my  _ sight _ for a good long while.”

Mac managed a tiny smile. “Okay by me.”

...

Jack was pacing in the small confines of Riley’s hospital room when the phone call came in.

“We’ve got Mac,” said Sam. “We’re taking him to the hospital now. Jack... he’s not in good shape. Thornton’s making calls to get him in the room right next to Riley’s—”

“So he needs a room,” said Jack, heart sinking. He’d been expecting that news, but that didn’t make it any easier to hear.

“—and there’s an official at the hospital, so you can rebond as soon as we get there, if that’s what you both want. We’ll be there in ten.”

“Got it,” said Jack.

Ten minutes ticked by at a glacial pace. Jack repeatedly checked the time only to discover that less than a minute had gone by.

Then, he heard footsteps in the hall.

There was a knock at the door.

Jack opened it, and saw Sam and Desi standing there. “Where is he?” he immediately asked.

“Getting set up in the next room,” said Desi.

Jack turned to face Riley, and she nodded. “Go.”

Jack took off and half-ran into the next room.

Mac was lying on the bed. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and his shoulders and arms were covered in cuts and burns. Everything below that was covered by a sheet.

When he saw Jack, Mac started to sit up.

“Easy,” said Jack gently. “I’m coming to you, okay?”

Jack rushed over to Mac’s bedside and took his hand, the one with the IV in his arm.

Mac reached up with his other hand and grabbed Jack’s shoulder, trying to pull himself up or Jack down, Jack couldn’t tell which. He bent down and let Mac hold onto him, hoping it wasn’t aggravating his injuries.

“I’ve been informed of the situation,” said the nurse who was standing in the corner. “I’m assuming you’re his Void mage?”

“Yeah,” he said, still holding Mac at a very awkward angle. “I hear there’s an official who does bondings at this hospital?”

“There is,” said the nurse. “Legally, you have a week to rebond, but if you want to do it now we can certainly arrange that.”

“Mac?” asked Jack quietly.

“Yes, please,” Mac replied.

“Hey, kiddo, I’m gonna stand up now and sit in this chair, but I’m gonna keep holding your hand, is that okay?” asked Jack.

Mac nodded. “Yeah.”

“The official is on call today, but she’s not here right now,” said the nurse. “I need to take care of your injuries first, and then I can call her.”

“Okay,” said Mac.

Taking care of Mac’s injuries was a slow and, from the way Mac kept squeezing Jack’s hand, painful process. Jack alternated between wincing in sympathy and trying not to cry as he saw what had been done to his kid. By some miracle, the damage was all surface-level—no internal bleeding, no missing teeth, no broken bones, nothing that would lead to permanent damage, although several places would scar—but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt like crazy.

Finally, the nurse was done.

“Give me a moment. Here’s a cup of water. Sip slowly.” The nurse left the room.

Jack picked up the cup. “You want some water?”

Mac nodded and reached for the cup with his free hand. After a few shaky moments, Jack steadied the cup, and Mac let him.

Mac was controlling himself enough to take small sips, but it was visibly a struggle.

Eventually, the small cup was empty, and Jack placed it on the bedside table.

“Sorry I’m being pathetic,” said Mac.

“Hey, anybody who goes through what you just went through earns a free pass to be as pathetic as they want. You got nothing to be sorry for.”

Mac swallowed. “But...”

“But?” Jack prompted. He didn’t know what was stuck in the kid’s head that he was blaming himself for, but he wanted to get it out in the open so he could shoot it down as quickly as possible.

“I gave up.”

Those words hung in the air for a moment.

“Hey. Listen to me for a sec. If you figure there was nothing you could’ve done before he gave you the phone, then I believe you. If you couldn’t figure it out, nobody could’ve. No shame in that, sometimes there’s nothing you can do and it sucks.”

“Yeah, but... when he gave me the phone... I didn’t figure out that I could use it right away. I just... I didn’t think about it. And if it hadn’t been for Bozer, that would’ve killed me. So I  _ am _ sorry about that.”

Jack sighed. “A few years ago, after a mission went  _ really _ wrong—I won’t tell you about it now, ‘cause you’ve got enough on your plate, but ask me again someday—Sam told me a story. About elephants.”

Mac flinched slightly.

“What, you got a problem with elephants?” Jack didn’t figure that was it, but hoped that keeping it light would encourage Mac to reveal what  _ had _ freaked him out.

“No, it’s not that, it’s just... it’s fine. Keep going.”

“You sure?” asked Jack gently.

“Yes. Elephants?”

“Anyway, Sam told me that, in parts of the world where they domesticate elephants, they tie them up with ropes when they’re little. And at first they pull, and pull, and try as hard as they can to get away, but they can’t, see? ‘Cause they’re too little. And eventually, they stop trying. And then, when they’re grown, you can tie them up with ropes, ropes a grown elephant could  _ easily _ break—and they don’t even try. Because they’ve learned they can’t get away, so why bother?”

Mac gave Jack a dubious look. “So... you’re saying I’m a domestic elephant.”

“No, I’m saying eventually, if you’ve been trying to get away and learned you can’t, you’re just gonna stop trying. Even if the solution’s right in front of you. And that’s not something to be sorry for. It would’ve happened to anyone in your place.”

Mac fiddled with the sheet for a moment. Then:

“Even you?”

“Yeah. It might take a little longer, ‘cause it wouldn’t be my first time getting kidnapped, but...” Jack sighed. “Yeah, kid. Even me.”

“Even Sam?”

Jack snorted. “God only knows about Sam.”

And, by some miracle, Mac actually smiled a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phenomenon Sam was referring to in her story about the elephants is known as learned helplessness, and it's a real thing, although the example may or may not be. I have heard the elephant story, but I have no idea if it's true or not. However, I don't think Sam is the sort to let the truth get in the way of helping a friend, so I think it works either way. Yes, my psych major is showing. I hope nobody minds.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! This chapter contains more medical stuff and references to the dubcon kiss way back in chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!

Mac was still clinging to Jack’s hand when the nurse walked back in.

“The official will be here in half an hour,” he said. “The call button’s right here if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” said Mac.

“You’re welcome,” said the nurse.

Once again, the nurse left the room.

After a moment, there was a knock at the door. “It’s me,” called Sam.

“Come in,” Mac replied.

Sam walked over to the foot of Mac’s bed. “I’ll understand if the answer’s no, but I was wondering if you wanted me to help heal you a bit.”

Mac sighed. “What can you do?”

“Well, it’s magic, not miracles—I can’t change the speed limits of cells or anything like that. But I can change levels of the chemicals involved in healing to make them work more efficiently within those limits, and, depending on what medication you’re already on, I might be able to help with pain.”

Mac looked at her. “Doesn’t Riley need it more?”

Sam looked right back at him. “We never stopped looking for you. But we did check in here a few times, and during one of those times I helped Riley as much as I could.”

Mac nodded. “You know what, sure. Just... tell me what you’re doing?”

“Absolutely.” Sam came around to Mac’s bedside, opposite Jack, and put a hand on his arm.

“All right,” said Sam, “first, I’m going to give you some vasodilators to increase blood flow to the injured areas. Fair warning, this process is going to hurt a bit, and itch, but you should feel better when it’s all done. Is that okay?”

“Yeah.”

They continued that way for about twenty minutes, Sam explaining everything she was doing before she did it. Eventually, Sam took her hand off Mac’s arm.

“Any better?” she asked.

“...Yeah, actually,” said Mac. “It’s really itchy now, but it doesn’t hurt as much.”

“That’s a good sign,” said Sam. “Means what I did is working.” She took a breath. “Now, Mac, if it’s alright with you... I’d like to talk to you alone for a minute. I’ll understand if you don’t feel up to it, but I owe you an apology.”

Mac nodded. “Okay.”

Jack stood up. “I’ll be right outside that door, so holler if you need anything, okay?”

Mac smiled slightly. “Will do.”

As soon as he was gone, Sam looked Mac in the eye. “Mac, I am so sorry. And I should have said that right away. Using my powers on you in the way I did was a violation, and a betrayal of the trust you had in me. I thought at the time that it was the only option, but I should have known from working with you, there are always options. I could have found a way to tip you off, I could have used a different ruse, I could have let Jack and Desi know my suspicion and tried to take him in right then—in fact, if I’d done that last one, things might have worked out differently and you might not have gotten hurt. So I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” said Mac. “It’s done. And... yes, you had other options, but I recognize that you didn’t, you  _ couldn’t _ see every option in the time you had. You made a call, it was the wrong call, happens to everyone. And yes, I’m upset, and I still think you were wrong. But I understand why you did what you did.” Mac took a deep breath. “You know, before all this, I had a little bit of a crush on you.”

“I do know,” said Sam.

“Yeah, I figured.”

“Do you still?”

“I know you already know the answer, so I’m not sure why I’m saying this, but... no. This just... felt so  _ wrong _ that I couldn’t feel that way anymore.”

Sam nodded. “Honestly, that’s probably a good thing, although I’m sorry about how it happened. I never get involved with people I work with.” She exhaled slowly. “I’ll understand if you just want to be teammates for a while, but... I hope someday we can be friends again.”

Mac thought for a second, then nodded. “Sounds good to me.” Then, he tilted his head. “How did you know there was something off with Murdoc, anyway? I mean, specifically.”

“I’ve trained to recognize the chemical signatures of typical human emotions. I can detect lies, strong emotions... or the absence of them. Since you’re a full Elemental, there’d be nothing stopping you from doing the same.” She paused. “Do you want me to teach you?”

Mac smiled a little. “That’d be great.”

...

When the official arrived, Jack was once again seated at Mac’s bedside. This time, Bozer was with him.

“You two were bondmates before?” the official said, looking from Mac to Jack.

“Yes,” said Mac. “Our bond was broken against our will, and we’d like it back.”

The official nodded. “We’ll get on with it, then. Elemental, state your name.”

“Angus MacGyver, I go by Mac.”

Jack smiled slightly.

“Void mage, state your name.”

“Jack Dalton.”

“Jack, Mac, take hands.”

Mac reached over with the hand that wasn’t already holding Jack’s and grabbed Jack’s other hand.

“On the count of three, reach out for the power at the center of the other.”

Mac and Jack gave each other a quick smile. “One... two... three... go!” they said in unison.

Like last time, Mac’s power was overwhelming in its sheer bright  _ aliveness. _ Unlike last time, though, Mac didn’t look afraid, and it didn’t feel  _ wrong. _

This time, it felt like coming home.

“Now, pull that power into yourself and wrap it around your own.”

Jack did as instructed, feeling Mac’s presence flood back into his mind. It was a tremendous relief. He hadn’t been sure he’d ever feel this again.

After a moment, they both looked at the official.

“You are bonded before the law,” she said.

Just then, the nurse came back in.

“I’m just here to let you know that, since your injuries have been treated and we don’t believe you require further observation in a hospital setting, you’re free to go as soon as we release Riley Davis. Which should be...”

The nurse stepped out into the hall for a moment, then back into the room. “Right now. You can go home, if you like.”

“That sounds great,” said Mac.

“All right then,” said Jack. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is written, and wraps up the main story. After that, there will be an epilogue (hopefully, maybe) and then this whole thing will be done! Thanks for sticking with me, everybody!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! This chapter contains references to injuries and medical care and descriptions of cat-on-mouse violence, if that bothers you (you'll see). Hope you enjoy!

Mac sat on the couch with Jack, trying to ignore his drooping eyelids.

He was so tired. He wanted to go to bed. He’d already napped a bit on the couch, with Jack, Riley and Bozer busy around him, despite Bozer’s insistence that he should go nap in bed. Mac had, in turn, pointed out that it would be easier for the rest of him to check on him this way. Bozer had raised an eyebrow at that—Mac agreeing to be checked on happened about once every leap year—but didn’t question it.

By some stroke of luck, Jack didn’t either.

Now, they were both on the couch, Mac’s legs draped over Jack’s lap. Jack had a blanket over both of them, and Mac was grateful for the warmth. They’d changed his bandages and applied antibiotic ointment a half hour ago, and, while Jack’s touch was gentle, it still hurt. The comfort of the blanket and Jack was helping to chase away the feeling.

Now if he could just get some sleep...

But, try as he might, he couldn’t get comfortable.

Every which way he shifted position, something hurt. 

He knew it might be better in a bed, but...

Riley walked in, took one look at Mac and Jack, and sighed. “I swear, you two. Just pick a bed and sleep in it. It’s not weird.”

They looked at her blankly.

“Seriously? You haven’t figured this out? You don’t want to go to bed because you don’t want to be away from each other, in the dark, for an extended period of time just yet. So pick a bed and sleep in it. Literally no one is going to judge you.”

“No one except Riley and me will ever know,” Bozer piped up from the next room over.

“And I promise not to take any blackmail photos,” said Riley.

“Do you pinky swear, on that last one?” asked Jack.

Riley walked over to Jack, linked pinkies with him, and shook. “I swear.”

“Mac, you cool with that?” asked Jack.

Mac nodded. He was kind of relieved, actually, although he was somewhat embarrassed about that fact.

“Okay,” said Jack. “Which room?”

...

Jack lay in bed, feeling Mac’s reassuring presence next to him, and listened to Mac’s breathing.

It wasn’t slowing down or evening out.

In. Out. In. Out. Too shaky. Too quick.

“Hey Jack?”

“Yeah?” said Jack, who’d known _something_ was coming.

“If... if you wanted... we could dissolve the bond.”

Jack froze, praying he’d somehow misunderstood, although he had a feeling he’d understood perfectly. “You’d better explain that, partner, ‘cause if I didn’t know better I’d say you just said something about dissolving our bond.”

“It wouldn’t hurt, you know that,” said Mac. “You could bring someone else onto the team to bond with me, or I bet if we really pushed for it the Chief Director would give me special dispensation to be unbonded. There’s precedent.”

Jack’s mind was a swirl of confusion and hurt. “Mac,” he said softly. “What did I do?”

Mac took in a breath sharply. “Oh, no,” he said, sounding horrified. “Oh, no, you didn’t do anything wrong, not at all, it’s just... I didn’t know if you’d want to risk going through that again.”

Now Jack was simply feeling sick. “That’s part of the job, kid,” he said. “We’re all risking our lives, all the time. You could lose me as easily as I could lose you.”

“This is different,” said Mac. He took a deep breath. “Murdoc... S-218, that’s what he called himself... he left me alone with that phone, when he could’ve stayed in the room. He knows what I can do. And... when he was torturing me... he didn’t touch my hands, or break any bones. Nothing that would’ve kept me from getting away.”

“That doesn’t mean...”

“It does. Murdoc let me go.”

Jack sighed. Much as he hated to admit it, the kid had a point. “Okay, so maybe he did let you go. Doesn’t mean he’s guaranteed to kill you. Next time, if there even _is_ a next time, we’ll know more about how he works, and we’ll be able to beat him.”

Mac fidgeted with the blanket in silence.

Jack hoped he was taking his words to heart, but somehow doubted it.

...

_A ten-year-old Mac lay on his stomach in the dirt, elbows on the ground, chin resting on his hands, feet up, barely breathing._

_When he heard footsteps behind him, he turned his head in surprise, then smiled and put a finger on his lips when he saw that it was only his new friend._

_Bozer lay down next to him. “Why are we lying down?” he whispered._

_“Look,” said Mac._

_About thirty feet away, a tabby cat was playing with a mouse. As the boys watched, she threw it in the air, then caught it between her paws._

_“Her name is Rowan,” said Mac. “Well, she has another name, but that’s what I call her. I named her after William Rowan Hamilton, because the Hamiltonian operator in the Schrodinger equation was named after him and... this doesn’t mean anything to you, does it?”_

_“Nope,” said Bozer, “But if it makes you happy, cool.”_

_“I’ve read up on cat body language,” said Mac. “We’ve been friends for a few months now. Sometime when she’s not busy, you should try. Look at her and then slow blink. And if you’re going to go up to her, don’t go straight on. Go sideways. And don’t touch her head. If you’re going to pet her, use firm strokes from her neck to the tip of her tail.”_

_“Wow,” said Bozer. “Cats are complicated.”_

_Mac shrugged. “People are complicated, too.”_

_“I guess,” said Bozer._

_They watched as Rowan threw the mouse in the air again, but missed it as it fell. The mouse started to run._

_“It’s getting away!” Bozer whisper-shouted, before Rowan caught up and started batting it between her paws._

_“She’s doing that on purpose,” said Mac. “It’s her instincts. She wants to make sure it’s healthy before she eats it. If it dies too soon, it might be carrying a disease that could infect her too.”_

_Bozer looked faintly sick as he watched Rowan toss the mouse again. “How do you not mind this? You don’t like it when Donnie fries_ ants.”

_Mac looked up at him and shrugged. “She’s my friend.”_

_Bozer smiled a little. “Do the mice ever get away?”_

_“Not that I’ve seen. She always kills them in the end.”_

...

Mac sighed. “I just feel like... like he’s playing with me. At the junkyard, he was so prepared, everything we had couldn’t beat him. And next time he’ll know more about us as well. And it’s not even just him, The Ghost hired him, he’ll keep trying, too. I’m not giving up, I’m not saying that. I’m just saying... there’s a good enough chance I won’t live very long that the risk of putting you through that again seems too high.”

Jack breathed out slowly. _How do I say this?_ “Mac, if, for your own reasons, you don’t want to be bonded with me anymore, I’ll understand. Frankly, the whole system of required bonding is stupid, and you know that as well as I do. Probably better. So if it would be easier on you to get special dispensation to be unbonded, I’ll help you get there.” He sat up and looked at Mac. “But it doesn’t sound to me like that’s what’s going on here. It sounds to me like you’re being a self-sacrificing idiot who thinks just because he _might_ end up hurting people, he’s not allowed to be close to anyone.” He looked Mac directly in the eye. “You know it’s gonna _tear my heart out_ if you die, whether we’re bonded or not, right?”

Mac just sort of... looked at him, and _wow,_ did he really not know that? “Tell me you knew that.”

“I knew that,” said Mac, sounding unconvinced.

Jack let out a breath through his teeth. “Then, assuming you’re not lying because you think it’s what I want to hear, which, we talked about this, you don’t have to do, you know it doesn’t matter whether we’re bonded or not, because, if I lose you? The physical pain’ll be _nothing._ So it’s up to you. Truly.”

“In that case...” Mac scooted a little closer to Jack. “I like knowing you’re not going anywhere.”

Jack lay back down. “Nowhere without you, kiddo.” He smiled a bit. Then, his expression hardened. “And just for the record? If that sicko—either of those sickos—does show up again, they’ll regret it. If they live long enough.”

“You really think we could—”

“Both of ‘em might— _might_ —be better than any of us, but I promise, they’re not better than all of us put together. This whole team is behind you.”

Mac fiddled with the blanket some more.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime,” said Jack.

Slowly, Mac’s breathing deepened and slowed down.

Only when he was sure Mac was asleep did Jack finally close his own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that wraps up the main story! Now we've just got the epilogue, which is written! I'll post that this afternoon/evening, once I've gone over it a few more times. Thank you so much for sticking with me, everybody, and I'm so glad I made it here! Couldn't have done it without you. Best!


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter contains, as in the first chapter, characters deliberately causing themselves pain in a non-self-harm-y way. I hope you enjoy the final installment(!) of this fic!

ONE MONTH LATER

Mac, Jack, Riley and Bozer stood on the trail they’d previously used for testing bonds, hardly daring to breathe with the thought of what was coming.

Since the Murdoc incident, Mac and Jack had been practically glued at the hip. While they’d started sleeping in separate beds about a week after what happened, during the day they were nigh on inseparable, although they'd gone back to work after three weeks off. 

Thus, they didn’t know if what had happened to their bond had affected their radius.

To find that out, they’d have to push the bond, and neither of them felt ready to do that.

Jack had even stopped testing his radius with Riley. He’d said he just couldn’t stand the feel of the bond stretching.

But, after a recent mission during which being able to go more than a hundred fifty feet away from each other would’ve been _really_ helpful, they’d agreed it was time.

“Okay,” said Bozer. “I’ll go to the five hundred marker. Jack, if you need Mac to stop, put your hand up, and I’ll signal Mac. Mac, if you need to stop, you _stop._ That work for everybody?”

Mac and Jack both nodded.

Bozer jogged down to the five hundred marker, then gave Mac a thumbs-up.

Mac swallowed. _It’s so far._

Then, he started walking.

For a long while, he felt nothing.

Three hundred feet. Everything was fine. Mac smiled a little.

Three fifty. Was that a whisper of tension, or just nerves?

Three seventy-five. Mac was definitely feeling _something,_ and it scared him. Before, he’d had twenty-five more feet before he felt anything. Was he just more aware of it now?

He kept going.

Four hundred. His chest was tight, and he wasn’t breathing right. He tried to take slow, deep breaths, but his body kept trying to hyperventilate. Mac wasn’t sure if that was the bond stretching or just his fear.

He kept going.

Four-fifteen. It was starting to hurt. Mac’s heart was racing, and his eyes were watery in a way he couldn’t blame on pain, it wasn’t _that_ bad.

_The car door opened, and Mac stepped in. He turned his head, trying desperately to get one last look at Jack, but Murdoc put a hand on his chin and turned his head around..._

Mac took a breath, stopping for a second.

_The car started up and drove away, and Mac felt his heart being ripped out of his body. Murdoc smiled at him..._

He kept going.

Four-thirty.

The pain shot through him along with the memories, and Mac felt sick. But the five hundred marker was _so far away,_ and Jack hadn’t tapped out yet.

He had to keep going. He _had_ to.

He couldn’t bring himself to take another step.

Mac shut his eyes. “C’mon. You can do this,” he said, aloud, under his breath.

He still couldn’t do it.

Mac raised one foot, tried to move it forward, then stomped it in frustration.

Just then, Bozer raised his hand.

Mac didn’t need to be told twice. He turned and ran back to Jack as fast as he could, not caring if he almost tackled him when he got there.

Jack was running to Mac just as fast. They managed to slow down before they collided enough that they didn’t fall over, but only just. 

“Did you just tap out because of me?” asked Mac when he could breathe again.

“No,” said Jack. “I tapped out because you were just _standing_ there. If you’d been walking away I could’ve _maybe_ handled it, _maybe,_ but with you just staying there, no end in sight? Knowing you, you might’ve stayed there ‘till the cows came home ‘cause you couldn’t go forward but wouldn’t go back. And I wasn’t about to let you hurt either of us that way.”

Mac sighed and nodded. “You might be right.”

“And hey, we learned something. Our radius shrunk a little bit, but not much. We can do three fifty easy. Three eighty or so if we have to.”

“Yeah,” said Mac, smiling a little. “We can.”

“Good for you two,” said Riley, standing by.

Just then, Bozer came jogging up. “I’m glad you guys can go a little farther apart now,” he said. “After a while, you might’ve started to get on each other’s nerves.”

“If that happens, I can work on my bike and Jack can watch a movie,” said Mac. “But I don’t think it will for a while.”

Just then, Mac’s, Jack’s, and Riley’s phones chimed.

Mac checked his.

<Come in. Now.>

“Director Thornton wants us at headquarters,” he said as Jack and Riley checked theirs.

“All right,” said Bozer. “Go fight crime. Again.”

“Will do,” said Mac, smiling.

“And please,” said Bozer. “If you can, try not to get any _more_ murderous mages on your tail?”

Mac sighed. “Occupational hazard.” Then, he smiled at the others. “Race you back to the house.”

“Oh, you’re on!” said Jack, as he, Riley, and Bozer took off running.

When they got back to the house, out of breath and smiling, Mac, Jack, and Riley stood in the entryway for a moment as Bozer went in.

They didn’t know what would happen in the next few days, or even the next few hours. But for this moment, they were here, they were together, they were safe, they were okay.

They each headed to their room to grab their go bag, then to the car to find out what the day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Well, that's it! We're done! I kind of can't believe I actually made it here. I may continue this universe, I may not, but either way, I'm proud of what I've written here so far, and deeply grateful for the support y'all have given me along the way. To everyone who commented, read, or left kudos, thank you. Seriously. Thank you. Okay, that's all! Best!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you liked this! If you did, please let me know below!


End file.
